


A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: Pink & Black [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly hated that traitor. It wasn’t hard to figure that out seeing how he treated him all those years ago, on that stupid island where his all plans were messed up. (After all, it’s not an everyday thing to kill one’s only surviving relative.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line Between Love and Hate

He hated how he disappeared for fourteen years and then reappeared as though it was completely okay. He hated how he fooled him and everyone else in the Family about being mute – he did  _not_  like being made a fool of. He hated how he just suddenly ran away with that diseased little kid, not a single word – well, slip of paper – to inform him beforehand. He hated how he ruined his plans for the Ope-Ope Fruit, forcing that kid to eat it instead of him. He hated how he waited until the end to confess his treason. He hated how he waited until the end to confess how he really felt about him...

He hated how clumsy that bastard was, always falling – literally – for those two brats' tricks, lighting himself on fire with his lighter, and he was pretty sure that he caused some of his own injuries when facing enemies because he was just  _that_  clumsy. He hated how idiotic he made himself seem to be – no one of the Donquixote family could be that stupid except, of course, the useless father he killed ages ago. He hated his muteness. What those filthy commoners did to them when they were younger shouldn't have affected him to that degree. (He was also one to have nightmares about that dark time, but that's besides the point!) He hated how sickeningly kind he was, just like their idiot father.

He hated that tattooed face of his face. He didn't want to remember it, especially whenever he thought about that empty Executive's seat, or have it come up in his dreams or in those nightmares that are becoming ever the more frequent. He just wanted it wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him, just like those people Sugar's forced into slave labor.

Doflamingo hated that little brother of his for all the things he's made him go through… and it just made him realize his love for that traitorous, tattooed, clumsy, kind little brother with a disappearing streak all the more…


End file.
